The Voiceless Girl
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Rin was a girl full of dreams she dreams of being a great singer like her mother but she fell in love with Len Kagamine and mades a deal with her but will she ever catch her dreams or not. Missing Genres: Hurt/Comfort


**A/N: so this is my second Vocaloid Fanfic anyways this was requested somewhere but i'll hope you all like it.**

**Title: "The Voiceless Girl"**

**Genres: Romance/Comedy**

**Summary:Rin was a girl full of dreams she dreams of being a great singer like her mother but she fell in love with Len Kagamine and mades a deal with her but will she ever catch her dreams or not. Missing Genres: Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**Chapter1: Dream**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Dreams...are astral illusions of when your asleep and think about what your head is thinking and your imagination comes out and makes it into a dream where there is happiness,dreams...are created by your minds you dream of good when you have a good feeling you have nightmare's whenever you have a bad feeling or something or somewhat is haunting you...some others think of their dreams of being a princess and being saved by their so called "Prince Charming" and they could live happily ever after.

But That's not me...i don't dream living or being a princess in some fairytale land,i don't dream of having a prince charming,i don't dream of having these happy endings and i don't dream of having a love story that is suppose to come true..because im not them im not those girls of having dreams of having a fairytale love story...do you know why?...because dreams are suppose to be what your life decides to have,to have what you want in life and not to be some dream of having love ones...i'm sick of people who dreams of love that never come true...because it is better not to love than getting hurt in the end...some people say "Love is a Fate's Red String" but i don't believe any of that because love is not a thing for me because it will always hurt in the end.

.

.

.

.

You See those girls crying all the time by remembering their love ones that never came back or left them...well it was their fault of having a love that they think that would last forever they keep hoping but all they get was when they wake up first thing in the morning its over it was all over the love they were hoping that would last forever is there in the floor that shattered into a milllion of peices like a glass that fell over the table and got broken by falling down...that's why i have to hate love...because it will rip your heart out and make it bleed it won't stop bleeding unless if you let go of the past and move on...that's what i believed in love...i escape from love so that it won't hurt...i escape from love so that my heart will not get torn or break...i escape from love so that i won't feel the emotion that feels so warm but when it breaks it will be cold as cold as the stone cold floor...that's what i think of love...from what i see love is just a nuisance..and that thing they call "love is eternal that it will never end" i don't believe in that crap...because it will only shatter your world because when you woke up and saw the one you love with another he will say..."Let's Just Be Friends Instead".

And Then when you realize something inside you feels like its broken or tight...i'm gonna say this once and this once only **"I Hate Love"**_._

* * *

_"RIN!"i woke up as my mom shouted at me i sat up from my bed and yawned,"morning mom" i greeted she smiled."good morning rin now take a bath and hurry up or breakfast will get cold" mom said,"okay mom" i said and stood up from my bed and cleaned it._

_i stretched myself before taking a bath. after taking a bath i wore my school uniform and combed my hair and then i went down and ate breakfast. "so Rin have you had a good night's rest last night?" Mom asked,"yup" i said and smiled,"that's good so what did you dream about last night" she asked. "dad..." i said then suddenly mom's smile fell into a sad one._

_"a-anyway i got to go i'm gonna be late!" i said and stood up and got my bag and my bento and i wore my shoes and opened the door,"bye mom!" i bid mom goodbye and left. i sighed on the way having my thoughts again._

_what is wrong with me i just told mom my dream was dad i forgot that whenever i mentioned dad's name she becomes sad oh yeah ever since mom was pregnant with me dad left me and mom. mom said that dad was a famous pop idol and her too but she stopped the career when she had me. i felt bad but she said she did it for me._

_and that was the only one making her happy although every time i mention dad she gets sad. i was interrupted when suddenly my best friend Gumi jumped on me while squeezing my chest i blushed._

_"ehehehe oh rinny if you don't grow your chest soon boys wouldn't fall in love with you" she says,"i don't have any interests in love life gumi..." i said,"aw,but why?" she asked._

_"because love is just a nuisance.." i said,"what?!...ouch...that's harsh but why?" she said,"because i hate love and that's it the end" i said,"hmm..~ okay fine i won't ask anymore" she said i sighed in relief,"good.." i said._

_~~~At School~~~_

_As Me and Gumi were passing in the hallways i saw girls squealing and were surrounding somebody."Okay cut it out guys!" i heard someone said and we looked and saw a green haired guy with a pink haired guy and four more people the other one is blonde the other one is blue the other one has teal hair and the other one has brown hair._

_"okay guys he has enough there is more of his sexiness to go around so please give him some space and let him go to the classroom if you mind" the green haired guy said and the girls moved away and i saw a boy with blonde hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail._

_"hey look Rin its them!" Gumi said,"who are they?" i asked the gumi's eyes widened and grabbed me and shaked me,"you don't know those guys" she said and pointed to the direction where i saw the six boys,"oh them..." i said._

_The Blonde Haired Guy with a Tiny Ponytail is Len Kagamine he was known as a very smart boy but he is a perverted and a playboy and known as the lead in the basketball team and the most famous in school._

_The Green Haired Guy was Gumiya he was known to be the genius and well also good looking he was one of the most popular guys in school._

_The Pink Haired Guy was Luki Megurine he is known for being handsome and good at the basket ball team with len kagamine and one of the most popular guys in school._

_The Other Blonde Guy who was Taller than Len is Rinto Kagamine he is known to be The Vice President of The Student Council and he known as to be the cousin of Len._

_The Blue Haired Guy is Kaito Shion he was known to be a nice guy and Known for winning the Sports Tournament also with the popular guys._

_The Teal Haired Guy is Mikuo Hatsune was known to be the Student Council President with the assistance of Rinto he was a smart alec and is handsome and was popular._

_And The Last One is Meito Sakine The Brown haired guy he was believe to won a Band Tournament with his band and was really popular but he was sadly to be pointed as a drunkard._

* * *

_~~~Classes Start~~~_

_i sat at my table next to gumi and the teacher started discussing and i was confused a little bit but i was able to follow after hours of discussing finally the bell rang and it was time for recess i stood up and went out with gumi and we went to the cafeteria._

_Len's P.O.V_

_so class has ended huh well that's good...i was at the cafeteria with my friends."yo!" Gumiya greeted and sat right next to luki. "anyway let's talk about chicks" i said,"seriously right in the middle of eating" Rinto said,"well he can't help it so let's talk about chicks then" Meito said,"yeah he got a point their" Luki said._

_"anyways so how's about your girlfriend luki?" i asked,"were doing fine except that..." we looked at him,"what?" i asked,"she's in fucking singapore and i can't even contact her with my fucking phone!" luki said,"oh so that's your problem" i said then i looked at gumiya._

_"so how about your girlfriend Luka?" i asked,"well were doing fine" gumiya said,"oh anyways i have a question" i said,"what?" he asked,"did you have the "s" word with her and have you sexploded while listening to pon pon pon" i said then he turned 50 shades of red,"w-what?! i never did that to her i swear!" he said._

_"yeah because if you do that to luka-sama i'll kill you fgt" luki said while glaring daggers at gumiya while rinto and meito along with kaito just laughed secretly,"and seriously sexploded?" gumiya said,"well i couldn't think of anything" i said._

_"hehehe" i said then i stood up,"where you going dude?" Meito asked,"i'm gonna buy juice" i said then i left the table and went to go get juice but suddenly a girl spilled juice on my uniform the girl has blonde and short hair._

_"What the-?!" i said._

_Rin's P.O.V_

_oh no! what have i done i just spilled juice into len kagamine's uniform,"hey you! watch where your going" Len kagamine said,"i know i'm so sorry" i said he was really angry. "tch" he said and left._

_i came back to the table where i am sitting at with gumi,"where did you go?" gumi asked,"oh i bumped into len and spilled my juice" i said,"oh no that's not good" she said,"w-why?" i said,"nevermind let's just go before the bell rings" she says and i nodded and we left._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Len's P.O.V_

_darn it! i punched my locker,"hey dude take it easy what happened to you anyway?" meito with my friends appeared,"that girl just spilled juice in my shirt" i said,"well its just a spill you can change it" gumiya said._

_"tch...but still she spilled it to me!" i said,"wow the major reaction" Luki said,"shut up!" i said i sighed and calmed down i'll go wash this in the rest room i said and went to the rest room and wash off the stain._

_Rin's P.O.V_

_me and gumi were walking down the hallways,"hey i've got something i need to get i'll be back!" she said and ran off i sighed she keeps forgetting her things i kept walking until there was a bunch of girls that blocked my way,"hey you!" the girl #1 said._

_"huh me?" i said and pointed to myself,"yeah you who else" the girl #2 said,"your the one who spilled that juice to len right well its your fault how dare you spill it to len you filth!" girl #1 said then they grabbed my hair and then hurted me in my leg i got off their hold and ran i run into the hallways while they were chasing me._

_i was going straight but suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitor's closet and covered my mouth and closed the door,"hey where did she go?!" i hear their voices,"let's keep looking" they said then they were gone. i looked up to see len kagamine!_

_"good they are gone now" he said and then looked at me,"w-what w-why did you-" he cutted me off, "even though you spilled juice into my uniform i won't let my fans hurt you because of me" he said and winked,"b-but its my fault i wasn't looking at where i am going" i said._

_"its okay its just a spill no worries" he said then we got out of the janitor's closet,"thanks... and sorry again" i said,"your welcome and its okay" he said then left._

_then out of nowhere something inside me was beating fast and my head was becoming red what is this feeling i shook my head nevermind...i thought then i left._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: so that's for today see ya all next time!**

**~Bloody-chan**


End file.
